


Dreams and Connections

by Astraica



Series: Yori's Story [6]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron: Uprising
Genre: F/M, Post-Tron Classic, Pre-Tron: Legacy, Pre-Tron: Uprising, Tron Classic, Tron Uprising, tron legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astraica/pseuds/Astraica
Summary: Yori has been reborn as a little human girl, but what happens when a mysterious figure enters her dreams and transports her first physically, then spiritually, to the Grid, just before the coup? What decision will she make when asked if she would sacrifice herself to help her Tron? What happens with the result of said decision? Part 6 of Yori's Story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are two dreams I had at the age of 4, I figure now, that at that age, it would be the perfect time to connect with Yori if she had, indeed, died, and been reborn. I felt I helped her make the decisions she had as a little girl, though we were the same age at the time. And the last event actually happened to me... I can't explain that, and just added a little bit about it actually helping Tron in to make it fit. I thought it seemed appropriate.

Somewhere in a townhouse in a growing city a little blonde girl of 4 sleeps. She stays perfectly still as her dreams change, and, suddenly, her body is transported to a whole new world!

The world shines and gleams with light, though there is no sun. Circuitry dances along the ceiling of the world, cities nestled along dark, jagged and snow-covered outlands. The streets paved with hexagons that match up perfectly.

But the place she has arrived… In a city at the world’s heart, upon a tall tower with a square top and four squares in the shape of a “T” upon it’s side facing the nearby road, a single opening at its centre so that people may come and enjoy the view from a borderless roof.

She stands, now fully grown, which surprises her! Off to the side of the opening at the tower’s centre. Her suit pure white with white and baby pink lightlines travelling along it. She’s scandalized after looking herself over! Surprised! It was so tight! And stream-lined! Blushing, she checked her hair, which was also different, wavy, almost curly, just like Lora-Prime’s used to be, and a much lighter blonde than she was used to, framing her face and trailing down her back. It was so much longer than she remembered…

And then… Memories begin to return to her… Of a place she once lived, far away, so different, and yet, the same as this new world. She feels at home here, yet longs for her old suit of the past. Modest white with blue circuitry, a belt and warmers upon her lower legs. And her shoes! They had such low, respectable heels before! These… She wasn’t too sure about them. At least they weren’t too high, she mused.

She looked around, and found a dark-clad figure behind her. She looked to him and asked. “Who are you? What am I doing here?” To which the figure replied in a male voice. “Who I am does not matter, you are needed, though you cannot be seen. You are hidden for a reason, do not attempt to touch anyone, though you may speak. If you are to do so, you would interfere with the upcoming events which must take place. You are also _physically_ here. Which is why those here may feel you if you attempted to touch them. This is not a simple dream. The only reason this is possible is because of the speed with which this world’s time flows. It is much faster than the world you were living in before now. So no-one will notice your disappearance. Your body is also changed. Fit for this world. It is called The Grid. A child would not suit this mission, so that has changed as well. This mission is a gift, to both you and the one you will see. For he needs you, more than anything at this time. You possess all of your memories so that you may help him. You must adhere to these rules, _especially_ with the one you are to help.”

Yori, now that she had remembered her true name, looked confused and sad. Why couldn’t she let anyone know she was here? And why could she speak, but not touch? When she awoke she would wonder about the time flowing differently, though she understood it fully now. She wouldn’t quite grasp it. But, there was a memory there… Of travelling to a different world… When she was in her previous life. And changed? How? Again, that same memory would pull at her, yet would be like a puff of smoke in the air. Though she would never forget the dream.

Her heart panged with sadness and pain. Someone needed her enough to have her brought here in this way… She could only guess who that person was, which upset her even more. Quickly, eyes wide, she looked down to her right wrist, and smiled with relief, happiness, and love. Our bond is still there. She thought to herself as she held it close to her chest, warm memories flooding her mind.

It was then, that a figure emerged from the opening at the centre of the roof. She gasped! She would know that face anywhere! Though his hair was much shorter than she remembered. It had been _so long _since she had last seen him!

Tron walked up to the edge of the roof, and stared out, his eyes scanning the city with a frown. He was troubled about something, and sad. She could feel his heart breaking within his chest.

She walked up to him and stood off to his right side, yet still a little behind him, now focused on her Bondmate. Memories poured through her mind at the sight of him and she _yearned_ to touch him! But she could not. So she stood there, watching him, drinking in the sight of him. It was enough to prick her eyes with tears.

And then, he spoke, with a heavy sigh. "Yori would have loved to see this." His voice sad, reminiscent.

He paused, eyes sad as he looked over the city, then, he squeezed them shut, and began to talk. He talked about his worried about the ISOs and with Clu. He talked about the tension between ISOs and Programs, about the famed word “Basics” used by Flynn and how the Programs hated it. He talked about how Clu seemed more and more distant, strict, and he swore he caught him in what could be a lie… But he had simply passed it off as nothing. Clu wouldn’t lie to him, such a close friend and protector of the Grid, would he? Especially since what was going on, was against Flynn’s plans. Clu’s purpose was to follow Flynn’s plan of creating a perfect system… He wouldn’t go against that. Or so Tron had thought.

He spilled all of his worries and theories on what was going on and what the next attack would be, supposedly made by the ISOs, on the Program cities, or by the Programs on the ISO cities. Rogue Programs, who didn’t care for the ISOs sharing the Grid with them. It was believed that the ISOs were the cause of all of the gridbugs appearing in droves as the ISOs emerged from the Sea of Simulation. They tore up whole sections of cities with their masses! He couldn’t keep the Programs at bay for much longer.

And now, with Flynn planning to put Radia, the ISO leader of Arjia city, as co-admin with Clu… Things could only get worse.

Yori was sad at all of the turmoil between both groups of people within the Grid, but she quickly jumped in and spoke to him with every arising worry and problem, helping him, advising him, giving him encouragement and suggestions, solutions and comfort. It wasn’t his fault, and he was a good man for believing in his friends so much. That seemed to ease his worry about Clu. She smiled. She was actually able to help her one true love when he needed her the most. She lent him her heart and all of her purest thoughts about every situation, knowing he needed a lighter view to help him see the good in the situation.

He commented once on how this seemed so different from how he usually mulled over his worries upon the tower alone. Usually he would “hear” her voice faintly within his mind, mostly memories of what she had said, or thoughts on what he thought she would say. But this time, he could actually hear her! And she said things he hadn’t ever heard her say nor would he think of her to say, but were so like her, he felt, he had finally grasped his memory of her and put it to full use!

She wanted to cry and run to him, hold him close and touch their bond upon his left wrist, and tell him she was there! But she held back… She couldn’t, not yet.

After Tron had finished and had stood for a few micros looking out at the city in thought and contentment, a much shorter man emerged from the opening at the centre of the roof. He came up beside Tron and put a hand upon his left shoulder. Tron called him Dyson, and turned to him. Dyson told him it was time to go and just as he turned to leave Yori acted! She couldn’t _bear_ to be so near to her Tron without him knowing she was there!

She reached out to him and almost grabbed his wrist with their bond upon it, but a force _threw_ her backward and into an enclosed see-though bubble, in which she floated in its centre. She tried to shout, “TRON!” But her voice was silenced! She covered her mouth in surprise and then looked down to the hooded figure beside her.

He shook his head, displeased, and told her that he had silenced her, she had done enough damage with her actions already. She had to be stopped. Though his voice was understanding, he knew that she simply could not help herself. Her love of her Tron was so great.

Yori only responded with kicking and hitting the barrier around her, trying to get to her Tron, tears streaming down her cheeks. If ONLY she could just TOUCH him! It was a need that was so deeply set into her, she wouldn’t be able to describe it even when she awoke. But what she saw of him and Dyson would stay in her mind for years to come.

Ahead of them, Tron had stopped and looked to his wrist. Dyson asked him why and Tron had said he had felt a disturbance in the air above his wrist, almost as though… Someone had been there, and tried to touch him.

Dyson shook his head after looking around. He saw no-one, and laughed. Not even an ISO could make themselves invisible. He patted Tron on the shoulder and led him to the centre of the roof to head down to where he was needed.

Yori calmed only then, tears still streaming down her cheeks as she turned to the figure beside her. He let her out of the bubble only then. She wondered then, what exactly he was. A very special ISO? Or, something more?

She awoke then, though it was clear she hadn’t even slept in.

A few nights later, she would receive a new dream, the same figure bringing her to the Grid, though this time, it was merely spiritually. She looked to him in surprise and wonder, but he merely pointed to the scene ahead of them.

There Kevin Flynn stood, Tron at his side, as he took off the disk from the back of a black-clad woman with blonde hair. The room they were in was small, rectangular, and looked well-hidden. It had big wires and power cables coming down from the ceiling along the walls and through the floor, which featured a walkway that was made of grating, upon which they and the woman stood.

Yori was confused. She looked just like her, (she was adult once more in the dream). Why would there be another Program who looked like her yet…. Devoid of life? The eyes were closed and the body unmoving, not even the chest heaved with breath as Flynn activated the disk and made some finishing touches.

Tron looked more than hopeful at the woman Program.

The figure beside Yori spoke then, he told her that she had a choice. Either take over this body, and risk losing her Tron’s love as the body was corrupt, and would ultimately alter her soul, and Tron would fall out of love with her upon the change taking affect and him realizing it after much denial. If she chose this, she would be there for her Tron when he needed her the most, and he showed her the coup that was to come with Clu overtaking Clu and defeating Tron, and later, the torture he would go through at Cyrus’ hand. He also told her that if she were to take over the Program body, she would die in the human world, as her heart was weak.

Or. She could wait, and come upon the single chance to be with her Tron again. Which would be long after Sam Flynn, Kevin Flynn, and the awakened Tron from Rinzler’s repurposing, had saved the grid from Clu’s clutches. And receive her Tron’s love forever, for it would be true and she would remain unchanged. The figure showed glimpses of what would happen, and the happiness she and her Tron would experience if she had chosen this outcome.

Yori frowned, her heart and mind in turmoil. She _wanted_ to be there for her Tron _so_ much! The thought of him going through all of those events and cycles hurting, of him missing and _needing_ her, nearly threw her to say yes! But just before she could, the word already on the tip of her tongue, the figure held up a hand and showed her what would happen if she chose that path.

She saw both worlds, the User World and the Grid, in flames! Both were in disrepair, buildings laid in crumbles, and the User World sky! It was red! As though it was made of flames!

Yori recoiled at that, but still, after a moment of thought, she knew, she couldn’t let her Tron go through all of that pain without her! She would let both worlds burn, for her Tron… It wasn’t an easy decision. But then, the figure gave her an ultimatum, if she chose no, she would be there for her Tron in the moments he would need her the most, not physically, but in a way.

That was the option that decided her. She looked to the woman Program’s body, and the figure told her she had very little time, as the body had been glowing and attempting to reboot and become alive after Flynn had put the disk back on her back, for a while. All throughout their conversation.

Yori nodded and said, “No.” Her decision was final, the body immediately started to derez, voxel by voxel, starting with the feet and hands.

Tron cried out! Tears streaming down his cheeks as he reached out for the body, clutched to its chest and cried Yori’s name.

Yori became distraught and ran for the female Program body! She _tried_ her hardest to become one with it! Tried to take back her decision! But it was too late, all she was able to muster was taking over the body enough to say, “I love you!” Before the body dissolved and she was standing, unseen by both Tron and Flynn.

Tron crumpled to the ground, crying, Flynn ran a hand through his hair, upset, and walked over, beside Tron, to place a comforting hand upon his shoulder.

Yori couldn’t hear more, she herself was in tears as the figure came beside her. His voice happy. He said he was proud of her, that she had made the right decision. And in her heart, she knew it was true. Though she couldn’t bear to see her Tron in so much pain, she knew it had to happen to save many lives, and to have the love that was true between them, and, ultimately, the happiest ending for the both of them.

It was then that she had woken up. But her experiences don’t end there.

Sometime later, the little girl of Yori reborn skipped down a familiar hallway of her Grandmother’s house. She was happy and carefree, on the verge of singing, until she passed the bathroom door to her left! Immediately she was overcome with _pain_! It centred upon her chest, burning and sharp! So much so that she couldn’t even scream! She hit the floor, writhing on her left side, she couldn’t call for help!

All the while she felt something so WRONG was happening! She couldn’t guess where at first, but even through the pain, she probed… It was somewhere far… Somewhere she’d been…

Then, the pain subsided enough that she could get up. But immediately she was overcome with the need to vomit! She rushed for the bathroom and pulled open the toilet cover! She was barely tall enough on her knees to reach over the bowl, pulling herself up with her hands as she made it just in time. She stayed that way for a while, yet, through that, she probed that feeling further.

She discovered it had to do with a man…. Then a man she knew… Then, a man she _loved_! She didn’t even understand the meaning of the word love yet. Not as her 4 year old self. In her dreams, she had, but those two dreams was far from her mind.

Suddenly, a woman’s kind voice started talking to her within her mind, it sounded adult, unlike her high childish one, she wondered who she was and probed. The woman appeared to be a part of her, but wouldn’t let her probe further, nor would she let the young girl know who the man was nor why she loved him. She _did_ however, let her know that she loved him just as much as the little girl did. (Later, she would find that the voice matched hers from her dreams grown up).

The little girl seemed to accept that and continued talking to that voice, all the while now working extra hard to let the man she was connected to know that she was there with him, that she loved him, giving him comfort, hope, encouragement, and even taking in some of his pain into herself. Which led to more vomiting.

Eventually, the vomiting stopped and the voice became quiet, leaving the young girl to rest her forehead against the bowl of the toilet, quite a bit lower than the rim, to be comfortable. She stayed that way for some time, and finally, looked up at the window high above to her left. It was early afternoon when she had started, her Grandmother had discovered her sometime during her sickness to place cold, white clothes on her forehead and hold her hair away from her face, but during this time… She was alone, and the light which shone through the window, was dark. It must have been evening, the little girl thought and stood, cleaned herself off the best she could and exited the bathroom in search of her Aunt and Grandmother. She promised herself that she would be there for that man whenever his feeling touched her again, and she would be stronger.

What she _didn’t_ know, was that Tron could feel her the whole time, and it had helped him greatly to survive the torture and betrayal he had endured.

Sometime after or before both of these events, the young girl had been playing in her room with her little brother. They had set up the spare mattress against the main bed in the room and were sliding down it, however, upon the first slide the young girl would do, a wave of nostalgia overcame her. She tried and tried, as hard as she could to remember what she had forgotten, what was bringing on that feeling... Which was happy... Warm. Every time she slid down that mattress. All she got was a blurry vision of the inside of a building, she couldn’t make out the material it was made of, and the feeling of having fun... Sliding... but why? She would be plagued by it, though in a nice, warm feeling way just like the feeling that had overcome her, for days after.


	2. Chapter 2: Uprising Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yori has two dreams during the TRON Uprising era. How would she help her Tron now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just remembered these dreams, they were really fuzzy because they're two of the small amount of TRON dreams I hadn't written out. The others don't seem to be connected, and are rather random, so they probably won't be written.

Later, when the young girl had grown up, she would have two dreams while Tron trained Beck. He needed her in those moments, moments of doubt, of wondering, of tiredness. He had been through so much, and the dreams translated that to young Yori, though her name was different now.

One such dream would lead her to Tron’s base in the mountains just outside Argon City. He was staring out a small rectangular window, showing the side of the mountain beside his base. It was to the right of the room, if one stood at the back facing front. He was deep in thought, and this time, she knew, with wonder, that she could hear what he was thinking. He talked about his thoughts on the revolution, reflected on things that had happened. Though, that’s about all she could remember about their topics when she awoke. She knew she had talked to him, and was sure he could hear her…

Then, he spoke of Beck. She immediately felt his love for him, and she was instantly jealous. She wasn’t aware at first that it was a fatherly love, though different from a User’s fatherly love, but after some prodding into the feeling, she soon found that to be the case. Suddenly she was happy. That little boy she had dreamed of having with her Tron was real! Though not in the same way. She briefly even saw Beck’s code run by her eyes in a blue glowing text, something she felt, and knew from her Tron’s thoughts, that Beck had actually possessed parts of both of their code! Which came as a surprise to both of them!

She felt from her Tron, and heard his thoughts that Beck reminded him very much of her, something she smiled about, though she wasn’t seen. She somehow knew she was only there in spirit once more, and she was ok with that. They talked a little more, and then, she could feel Beck approaching, though it wasn’t from her own abilities, but she felt it through her Tron. She realized that the Grid spoke to him, his connection with it via his functions being that strong. That’s how he always knew when a disk was flying towards him and when people approached, and could even trace their footsteps, something Beck would learn with practice.

He cut off their conversation then, and when Yori awoke, she wouldn’t know if she was able to say she loved him or not, but hoped she had. When Beck had approached Tron, she could feel the wariness and tiredness of her Tron lift a bit, they talked, and then she woke up.

The next dream came a little later, she was aware of being within her Tron this time, but he had no energy to stand on his own and had his eyes closed! She was literally inside him spiritually and could feel a portion of his pain! Somehow, she knew that that amount meant he was in SO much more pain than he had ever been in before!

She felt him being pushed past what felt like a wet substance, though it wasn’t wet, his skin was dry once past it, and a sucking sound filled his ears as they past it. Once in, she felt his pain ebb greatly and she didn’t even notice him being turned around, she was frantically trying to figure out what was wrong! Then… He opened his eyes, and there was light all around him, a glass surface before him as Beck held his hands to the glass in fear and desperation! She couldn’t make out what he had said, but saw him dash back to a console to the right of Tron.

She feared even more now! She could feel his tiredness, his willingness to give up. He was so ready to die! She couldn’t have that! She cried within him and tried to fill him with hope and love with her words, but nothing helped. He felt he had completed his tasks, had done his duty, he’d been through enough. Then, suddenly, she felt and heard him think that he would finally see her again. She somehow knew he meant her, it was a feeling, not a word, and she knew it was her, she got the name Yori a bit later.

She shook her head and said. “No! If you die now we’ll never see each other again!” She shouted at him desperately. “I’m ALIVE!” She tried to tell him, but there was no getting through, this time, like last time, he felt even more that she wasn’t there. Last dream she had of him, he barely believed, he was so lost, this time, he didn’t believe at all!

She desperately tried to tell him to have hope, that the people needed him! That she needed him! That she LOVED him! But, he felt the Grid was in good hands, he honestly felt that Beck was ready, that he would take his place, it was the only reason he didn’t fight at all. He really believed in Beck and that he would save the Grid in Tron’s place.

Then, Tron let go… And he died. Yori shook within him and poured all of her love and hope into him via feeling and her emotions! Giving him hope, not letting him give up! Not even letting a milimicro go that he would be dead, she somehow took control of his body, fought FOR him, in place of him! Kept it going before it began to derez, and it worked! She also held tightly onto her Tron’s soul as he started to rise from his body, and kept him IN him! She focused everything she had on him, being there for him, with him, as much as she could be! She couldn’t let him die! Spiritual tears ran down her cheeks as she cried out to him and kept him alive!

Suddenly, the light around her Tron in his healing chamber glowed brighter! To it’s brightest! And it exploded! Shoving her out of him, but her work had been done, he fought now, had a small slight bit of hope. He would live. His soul was stationed within his body firmly, she wasn’t needed any more.

She woke up.


End file.
